In systems which display digitally stored information it is often desirable to display information with relatively great resolution for providing pleasing representation while storing only a relatively small amount of information to save memory cost, size, weight and power.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,789 describes a method of computing the value of and displaying more elements than are stored where each element is one of only two values. For a practical implementation the therein disclosed method requires three successive columns of stored information to be available concurrently requiring a relatively large amount of structure even when each element can only assume two states. In a system where elements can assume more than two states i.e., a multibit or grey scale system the cost of the structure for storing three columns of information becomes even higher, more bulky and consumes more power than for a two value system.